Modern navigation systems often provide navigation directions for a selected route to a user in the form of spoken and/or visual directions. Navigation directions typically include directions from a departure location (such as a current location) to a destination location. More often than not, the streets and ingress/egress points at the departure and/or destination locations are known to the user, resulting in a number of unnecessary directions being presented to the user. These unnecessary directions are annoying and useless because the user often knows a better route out of a departure location or into a destination location causing the navigation system to continually recalculate directions when the user takes their preferred route. Additionally, unnecessary spoken and/or visual directions can distract the user, preventing the user from receiving more important navigation directions.